Teles
Teles was a Ta-Matoran and leader of the Ta-Matoran army during the Metru Nui Civil War on the Isle of Metru Nui. Biography When the Metru Nui Civil War began, Teles became the leader of the Ta-Matoran, Ga-Matoran and Onu-Matoran joint army. After hearing of a man in Onu-Metru who was holding off Po-Metru and Ko-Metru without soldiers, but civilians, he sent the honorary title of Lieutenant to the man. [[Through My Own Eyes|''Through My Own Eyes]] After the arrival of Terin, Lesh and Hallah put Teles into a meeting with them in Ta-Metru, where he got confirmation that the Po-Matoran Usik was an enemy commander, and not simply a member of the Metru Nui City Council. After exchanging words with them, they departed. Soon, a Le-Matoran raid came into Ta-Metru, armed with a tank. Teles ordered his men to eliminate it, having one slash at the Levitation Kanoka that it used, while others used molten protodermis to destroy the cannon. Terin then ordered Terin, Lesh and Hallah to Onu-Metru under threat of execution in order to find a Lieutenant of his who was holding off the Po and Ko-Matoran forces, requesting his help in Ta-Metru. After about a month, he caught word that Toru was laying siege to the Coliseum, and assembled a force to attack with, getting some sentries inside as spies. As Toru was about to potentially have Terin, Hallah and Lesh killed, the sentries were making their move and sent a signal arrow up. Teles's forces flooded in, slaughtering the surprised enemy forces, causing Toru to flee. As his men fought through the enemy ranks, a Le-Matoran tank soon appeared, giving them trouble. As the tank attacked, Teles had a soldier use a Teleportation Kanoka Disk to send the projectile launched back into the tank to bring it down. He ordered everyone away, to Po-Metru, so Terin, Lesh and Hallah followed, discussing how the war had changed the Le-Matoran from peaceful to enemies trying to build weapons of war, presumably corrupted by the Po-Matoran. Teles explained that the location they had chosen was called the Valley of Despair; a name chosen due to the heat of that specific location. He explained that they would soon get a chance to kill Toru and his upper ranks. Terin began to report on Allun about how to fight the enemies, and learned that Teles didn't actually know Allun, but had only sent an honorary title to someone who could do the job. A soldier soon tried to leave the camp, but Teles stopped him, demanding to know what he was doing. He was deserting due to the conditions, but another soldier stopped him. Teles was angered at this, and that the soldier was going to try again in one week, except with more men, if nothing happened in that time. Teles dispatched a sentry to bring Kohaku to them to make a speech to raise morale. When Kohaku arrived a few days later, Teles set him to work right away. When Kohaku went missing during the work process, he ordered Terin to find him, and threatened him with fighting on the front lines of the mutiny revolts, if it happened, knowing that Terin would die, since they were outnumbered, as most wanted to revolt due to the harsh conditions. Teles also said that the fate of the war hinged on this campaign, as it would be his life, and the lives of most of his men at stake in the mission. When Kohaku finally finished, and in time, Teles and Kohaku went to deliver the speech to the people, stopping the mutiny. As the week went on, he dispatched soldiers into Po-Metru to infiltrate and gain information, until they learned how many of the enemy command was located in Po-Metru, and where. Teles finally decided to attack, and during the night, got his army together. As they moved out, they found one of their dead men, and were soon brought under attack by the enemy hired mercenary force, the Soldaat. Teles began to give orders, but the Soldaat were superior and butchered Teles's army. Teles forced his army to retreat soon after. They fled back to Ta-Metru, where, for the next week, he organized his men, but couldn't control the chaos of preparation. He soon gave orders and managed to get some control over the chaos, and was approached by Lesh. The two argued over civilians and the deaths in war, where Lesh said that the first priority should be to evacuate them, while Teles said that it was war and people died. Teles soon got news which he thought were reinforcements, but it turned out to be news of a Le-Matoran attack from two sides. Teles and Lesh, along with Teles's guards, went to the battle, where Teles gave orders and told Lesh to find an officer and have him relay some orders. Teles was then forced to flee to an unknown position with his men. He later ended up in Ga-Metru and met with Terin. He reported to the apprentice Chronicler that the reinforcements weren't coming yet. He created the new economy of his allies, and then began to lay siege to Po-Metru. After one year, they captured the Metru. Terin questioned Teles if he could sacrifice his own soldiers as Toru had, and Teles told him that he could. After this, he organized a meeting between his officers and planned an attack in the south, at Le-Metru. He dispatched an officer, Xac, as well as Terin, Hallah and Lesh, since they required Lesh for covert operations to pretend to be a soldier. He later received word of the Soldaat moving on Ga-Metru, but refused to send men to help Xac. He believed it to be a diversion and that the true attack would come at Po-Metru, which he desired to protect. He had earlier desired to raze the village, but his advisers talked him out of it. Teles headed to Ga-Metru to prepare to attack Ta-Metru and reclaim his home. He met Lesh and Hallah who reported that Terin was captured by the Le-Matoran within Ta-Metru. He said he would rescue Terin when they attacked. He went on ahead of his army with a small personal guard, but they were butchered and he was captured when his plan went wrong. He was put in the same cell as Terin, and saw Bui's corpse. He and Terin spoke about Bui briefly, and Teles tried to use the chisel that Bui killed himself with, but it broke. The corpse was soon removed. After four hundred years, they continued to receive reports from a guard about the state of the war. They learned that Ga-Metru was lost, and the current events, including an attack on Po-Metru. They were soon released when a Ta-Matoran came to their rescue. Terin saw the battle, realizing that the soldiers were only controlled when under Teles, since they were currently acting like monsters, out of control. Rahi were also present, for an unknown reason. As Terin tried to figure it out, a Po-Matoran captured Teles, and the Ta-Matoran rescuer was nowhere to be seen. He took Teles away, stating that there were to be discussions with Toru. On the way, they entered a secret tunnel to the Archives, and soon came out in Ta-Metru again to get an honor guard. After getting guards, they returned, seemingly teleporting to the Archives somehow, where they met up with Toru for discussions. They spoke, but realized that they were tricked, and that the Matoran was on both sides, playing both of them, and that he had to be a Makuta as he vanished, releasing many Rahi from the Archives. The armies fought side-by-side for mutual survival, fighting as hard as they could in a losing battle. Soon, a vicious looking being appeared and spirited the two Generals away to ''the Pit. After the Great Cataclysm hit and the prison broke, the two Generals died in the escape attempt. Abilities & Traits Teles was an intelligent competent man, but with a vast hatred of the enemy forces, even a single man of the enemy side. He had no compassion for any of the enemy, and sought only glory for his people, as well as keeping them alive. He had no problems for sacrificing his men when he needed to. He was the only thing keeping his men together, as they fought like Rahi without him in command. He could put his differences with the enemy aside when need be, such as fighting for his life. Mask & Tools Teles wore an unknown Kanohi mask. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. Appearances *''Through My Own Eyes '' Category:Matoran Category:Ta-Matoran Category:Military Category:Koji